


Blood Bath

by starksparker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Battle, F/M, Fluff, final fight scene, gun war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksparker/pseuds/starksparker
Summary: "I kind of hate how much I care about you."





	Blood Bath

"Are you sure about this?" You ask as Gabe locks the clip of his gun in place.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Uh, it's just," You furrow your eyebrows, processing the magnitude of what's about to happen. "we're just kids." You shrug, looking down.

"Yeah," He says, confidence in his voice. "We're just kids who are gonna help take down a bunch of freaks."

"I mean," You let out a sigh, not wanting to agree with him. "We're just kids about go kill other kids. Werewolves or not."

"If we don't, they'll come for us eventually. You heard what Ms. Monroe said."

"I know, I know." You sigh, knowing you have to agree with him.

You've been in school with some of these kids who are now being exposed as werewolves. None of them have ever tried to hurt you or Gabe or Nolan or any of your friends. If it weren't for Monroe, you wouldn't have any idea werewolves even existed. They'd still be just a European mythological creature. Myth. But, they are real and the reality is that they could kill you. You know killing is wrong but is there any other option? You can't just go down without a fight.

"Runaway with me." You give Gabe a cornered smirk, half sarcastic and half hoping he'll say yes.

"You know we can't do that." He chuckles, closing the few feet between you. "We'll fight this freakshow and stay right here."

"Okay." You force a soft smile as a horrible feeling grows in your gut.

You're a teenager, going to war. It's going to be a bloodbath. Gabe is confident, it's one of his best qualities but sometimes, it makes him have blinders on. He thinks the both of you can fire some shots and it'll be okay but you know that the odds aren't in your favor.

"Get your gun. We gotta go." Gabe's voice is soft and sweet as he places a kiss on your forehead, helping you down from the hospital bed in the room you were hiding out in.

You grab the gun that's almost too heavy for you to handle and follow Gabe into the hallway. He checks both directions before fully walking out. The two of you stay quiet and close to the wall, carefully making your way to the hallway with the elevator. That's where you and Gabe were instructed to meet. Some of your group were set up to look like patient werewolves being injected with wolfsbane. The entire group has been suspicious of Nolan for a few days now and they expected him to show someone in Scott's pack. It's all a trap. A part of you thinks it's a low blow, you should be fighting on equal grounds but you also know werewolves can heal and you need as much help as you can get if you're going to defeat them, even if you don't actually want to.

As soon as you meet up with two of other people in your group, gunshots start firing from behind the door where the trap was set. Seconds later, the guy used as bait is thrown through the doors. You, Gabe, and the two men get your guns ready to start fighting. The war officially starts now.

Liam walks out, catching his breath but he doesn't even notice any of you until Gabe starts talking. "Wait. Let me do it." Gabe's voice is rough. "Go ahead, Liam." Liam's face turns terrified as your grip tightens, waiting for the cue to start firing at the guy you've been sitting behind in your science class all year. "Run. It'll be more fun that way." Gabe continues his taunt as Liam starts backing towards the elevator.

Once the bell sounds, the door opens and all four of you start firing but, someone from inside the elevator drags Liam inside leaving you firing at a closing door.

"Do we just wait?" You ask hesitantly, slightly lowering your gun as the lights flicker above you.

"Yeah," Gabe nods, not moving his stare from the elevator. "They'll come out eventually. They won't just leave us armed."

"What? Scared?" The old hunter asks, barely turning his head to look at you.

"No." You scoff, raising your gun again.

"Relax your arms a little, that way when they come out, your arms won't already be worn out." Gabe gives his advice to you with a soft glance and quiet voice.

"Thanks." You relax as you give him a smile with the tug of your lips.

Despite what was going on, you still found yourself able to smile around Gabe. He was one of the first teenagers Ms. Monroe got to join her so willingly and you weren't far behind. You'd do anything for him and he'd do anything for you. That's part of how Ms. Monroe convinced him this was the right choice. If Gabe didn't join her, it would only be a matter of time before the werewolves killed you.

"Hey, come on." Gabe whispers, lowering his gun and putting a hand on your shoulder to lead you down the hall.

"What?" You question.

"They're gonna come running out of there, ready to fight. Neither of us are gonna get a good shot in standing on the front line. We hide and wait for them to get closer." He explains his reasoning as you two go behind one of the pale blue walls, out of sight from the elevator.

"Always looking out for me, huh?" You look to him with absolute admiration.

"Yeah," He scoffs, running his free hand through his hair. "I kind of hate how much I care about you."

"Why's that?" You squint your eyes and tilt your head to the left with curiosity.

"Putting my life on the line to keep you safe." His eyes widen as if to hide the seriousness of his words.

"Well, we're gonna make it out alive and well and then we're gonna run away to Seattle." You let out a quiet laugh, looking to the floor and back to Gabe.

"Seattle?"

"Why not?" You shrug.

"Okay." He nods, agreeing with you with a large smile on his face but your moment is soon cut as you hear the doors of the elevator open. "Here we go." Gabe gives one last nod before pressing his lips to yours and readying himself against the wall beside you.

You hold your gun to your chest but ready to fire once the werewolves get close. Your adrenaline starts pumping as guns fire and growls echo through the hallway. Your palms grow sweaty as the anticipation for them to get closer starts to get to you. You want to just get this over with. Make it all go away. Get in, get out. That's the plan.

Your ears ring as the gunshots finally stop. Gabe moves himself to look behind the wall and then back to you, nodding and giving you the okay. You ignore the ringing and step out from the wall, gun pointed at Theo while Gabe's is pointed at Liam. For only a split second, your eyes fall behind him, spotting Nolan who seems to actually be helping them. Nolan, Gabe's best friend. This is more than just werewolves against humans now. But, you can't just drop your weapon now. You chose your side and Gabe chose his. So, you both start firing. Theo and Liam making a run towards the elevator where there are carts for them to hide behind. Nolan is already hiding as well Miss McCall.

Before Theo and Liam were able to duck behind something, you got a shot in, causing Theo and Liam to fall and crawl to a hiding place. You should feel good. You're defeating something you're told is going to kill you but you don't. You glance to Gabe and he looks proud of himself but all you feel is guilt. It's a shame the guilt doesn't take over; you just keep firing. Gabe's your ride or die. You have to follow him.

You duck behind the wall again as more hunters show up from a different hallway. You take this time to reload your gun and regain your thinking, Refocus, only worry about Theo and Liam. Once you finish catching your breath and reloading, Gabe grabs your hand and leads you down a separate hallway.

"We have to get behind them. We have to surround them."

"Gabe." You start, your legs barely keeping up with Gabe's quick pace. "What about Nolan?" Gabe's pace slows with the mention of his best friend.

"What about him?" He asks harshly, barely looking at you.

"Well, what if we hit him? He's not one of them."

"He chose his side, y/n." Gabe's voice aches with hurt as the words leave him.

"Maybe there's a reason he did." You try to defend Nolan as the two of you round a corner.

"He's a traitor," Gabe turns as his voice snaps in your face, causing you to back into the wall. "Okay? He was supposed to be helping us and now he's with them. He might even be one of them." Gabe's shoulders shrug but you see the fear in his eyes.

He wants Liam and Theo dead, Scott, all of them. But, he is afraid of his best friend becoming one of them or even killing him. Gabe is afraid of two things right now. You getting killed and his best friend getting killed. In Gabe's head, both of which can be solved by eliminating the werewolves.

"I'm sorry." He shakes his head as his face softens. "We have to do this." He takes a breath and straightens his shoulders. "Let's do  _this_." He nods once, adjusting his gun before walking in front of you.

You take a deep breath and do just as he did, but staying a little ways behind him. Unfortunately for you, that didn't work out how you wanted it to. You're grabbed from behind by large arms, almost crushing you as your gun falls to the floor.

"Gabe!" You scream as you're being dragged against a wall.

Gabe turns just as Liam comes up to him. He tries to shoot Liam but is too slow. The two of them start fighting over the gun as you fight against the arms that belong to Theo. Bullets start flying aimlessly from Gabe's gun as he continues the useless struggle.

"Let go!" You push against Theo, hoping he was weakened by the shot you got in.

Maybe your adrenaline would help you out so you could reach Gabe. You knew this was a bad idea. Your gut told you this was a horrible idea and now you're both being trapped by werewolves, seemingly being defeated.

"Nolan! Help!" You look to Nolan who's eyes keep going between you and Gabe, clearly torn. "Do something!" You scream, still struggling against Theo's harsh grip.

Nolan looks to Miss McCall who just nods. Nolan takes her nod and runs behind one of the reception desks, now allowing your full focus to be on Gabe who's losing against Liam. Just as Liam gets the gun away from Nolan, another gun sounds off but the bullets don't hit Liam. Five shots go through Gabe's chest. Your heart shatters as the scene seems to just play in slow motion. Your muscles fall limp as you stop struggling and Gabe hits the floor just as Nolan hits the hunter with a fire extinguisher.

"Gabe..." Your jaw falls agape as your eyes start burning. Theo's arms let go and you run over to your fatally wounded boyfriend. "Gabe?" Your voice is quiet as tears start to trickle down your face.

"It hurts." He moans with a shaky voice, slowly starting to pull himself up.

"Stop." You put your hand on his shoulder, allowing him to roll over. "I'll-I'll help." You choke out, slowly pulling him against the cabinets so he can sit up.

"You're bleeding." He croaks, his eyes looking to your arm that has a large cut. With everything that was happening, you hadn't even noticed that a bullet grazed your arm.

"It's okay." You shake your head and put your hands on one of the bullet wounds because, in your head, putting pressure on just one would keep him alive.

"Y/n, it hurts." He whines as tears start to casscade down his cheeks.

"I-I," Your mouth quivers trying to find something to say. "I don't know what to do." You let out a soft cry, moving your bloody hands to another wound, just trying to do something.

"Everything hurts." Blood starts trickling down his mouth as you feel someone standing above you.

Theo kneels down in front of Gabe, taking his arm into his hands. Your hands release the wounds as you notice Theo's and Gabe's veins turn almost black. This moment, this is the moment you realize all of the fighting, everything was all a lie. You and Gabe, nearly everyone was manipulated. You, Gabe, Nolan, all of you have always been disposal to Ms. Monroe. This wasn't for the better of everyone, just her and the main hunters. No werewolf could be as evil as her.

"Does it still hurt?" Theo asks, making your eyes look back to Gabe's face that's turning a horrible, clammy pale.

"No." Gabe looks between you and Theo with a shaking lip.

"Good." Theo nods.

You don't know how Theo is doing it and you don't care but he's taking away Gabe's pain and there's the smallest part of you that hopes if the pain goes away, so will the injuries but that's just your breaking heart hoping everything is just a horrible nightmare and you'll wake up to Coach Finstock yelling about Gabe and Nolan messing around in class.

Gabe looks to you and tries to say something but nothing comes out. His mouth doesn't move again, his eyes fade over. You actually see the light go out. Gabe was talking and fightng one second and just gone the next.

"No, no, no, no." You say quickly, pressing your hands back on the wounds and then to his face. "Wake up! Wake up!" You yell as your tears waterfall from your tear ducts. "Please wake up." You let out a sob as you press your forehead against Gabe's. "Please.."


End file.
